In fiber optic telecommunications systems, it is common for optical fibers of transmission cables to be split into multiple strands. Further, when such systems are installed, it is known to provide excess capacity in the installations to support future growth and utilization of the fibers. Often in these installations, modules including splitters may be used to provide the connection between transmission fibers and customer fibers. While the demand for added capacity in telecommunications is growing rapidly, this demand is being met in part by increasing the density of fiber optic transmission equipment. Even though fiber optic equipment permits higher levels of transmission in the same or smaller footprint than traditional copper transmission equipment, the demand requires even higher levels of fiber density. This has led to the development of high-density fiber handling equipment.
Further improvements in adding fiber optic capacity and increasing density while achieving accessibility are desired.